Sleeping Beauty
by Serendipity Cullen
Summary: Only one man can awaken Claire


**Title**: Sleeping Beauty  
**Summary**: Claire is put under a spell, and only one man can awaken her  
**Rating**: PG/PG-13  
**Warnings**: Cussing, angst, love from afar, death  
**Pairing**: Claire/Sawyer  
**Note**: I wanted a good fairytale fic featuring ConMama

Sleeping Beauty

The whole camp awoke slowly at little Aaron's cries and screams. The infant had been crying for some time now.

Kate and Sun exchanged a look. "Should we offer to help Claire again?" Kate asked softly, peeking around towards Claire's tent.

"I am not sure," Sun replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "She seems very sensitive to our offering to help." Sun didn't judge the poor girl for that. Claire had to deal with a lot in her days on the island. She had been kidnapped, lost her memory, given birth to her son, and now had to care for him on an island without luxuries.

Kate and Sun stood outside of her tent. Aaron kept screaming, and they did not hear Claire's soft voice trying to comfort him. Kate's eyebrow quirked as she eased into the makeshift doorway of Claire's tent. Claire was sleeping soundly while Aaron continued screaming. Sun went to the cradle while Kate knealt beside Claire. "Claire, honey," she said quietly, shaking the small blonde. "Claire, wake up." She shook her a little harder. "Claire, Aaron needs you."

Sun watched as Kate continued shaking Claire. Aaron kept screaming and stretching his arms towards his mother. He put his finger in his mouth and kept wailing. "Something is wrong," Sun said suddenly. "He knows it."

Kate looked up and watched the child. He screamed and cried, bawling his fists at his eyes, then stretching towards his dozing mother. "We need Jack."

Sun stayed in the tent with Claire while Kate trudged through the jungle to the hatch. Jack basically lived at the hatch now. The air had an eerie feel to it. Like something had been there in the night. The lighting looked funny, unnatural. Like an alternate universe. The sky was a pale periwinkle color and the jungle looked more of a seagreen with a haze covering everything. Kate quickened her pace, practically running to the hatch. She moved down the halls quickly. "Jack!" she called, spotting him on the couch.

"Yeah?" He asked, jerking awake, but blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"Something's wrong with Claire," Kate said.

Sawyer and Locke were at the computer. Both heads quirked. "Shortie," Sawyer called, motioning Charlie to the computer. He and Locke stood and went to where Kate was. "What's wrong with Mamacita?" he asked, trying not to show too much concern. Casual. As if nothing were bothering him. He didn't care about the blonde...

"I don't know," Kate said, glancing up to him, then looking back to Jack. "I tried to wake her, but...she just wouldn't wake up. Aaron has been screaming for nearly an hour, but she still wouldn't wake up!"

Jack rubbed his temples. "How's her pulse? Blood pressure?"

"Kate forgot her stethoscope today," Sawyer snipped.

Jack glared at him before standing and gathering his pack. "Who's watching the computer?" he asked, looking between Sawyer and Locke.

"Charlie," Locke replied. "I'll send Hurley here when we arrive at the beach."

"Since when did you become Claire's protector?" Sawyer asked, scowling deeply. He had _been_ tired of Locke being Claire's shadow. The nosy old coot just couldn't leave the girl alone.

"Since when did you?" Locke replied in that even tone of his.

Kate smirked as Sawyer frowned and stormed ahead of the trio.

The walk back to the beach seemed quicker than the walk to the hatch. "Something is in the air," Jack frowned as they walked.

"Like a spell from a fairytale," Locke mused.

Sawyer laughed and shook his head. "You been in the sun too long, Mr. T."

"I noticed it too," Kate said lowly to Jack. "Things just...they don't look _right_."

A small crowd had clustered around Claire's tent. Jin was standing outside keeping them from entering. His eyes lit up and he started speaking Korean when he saw Jack and Sawyer. He motioned for them to enter Claire's small tent. Aaron was still screaming. Sun emerged from the tent with the child. "Sawyer?" she asked quietly.

Sawyer frowned. "I ain't no babysitter!"

"Sawyer, please," Kate said as Jack and Locke entered Claire's tent. "You're the only one who can keep him quiet."

"Claire had a bottle of milk prepared for him earlier this morning," Sun said, offering the bottle to Sawyer.

"Hell naw!" Sawyer exclaimed. "I ain't tendin' to that kid!"

Kate smirked at Sun before taking the screaming, wiggling Aaron from her and placing him in Sawyer's arms. Sawyer sputtered and protested, but once he had the infant, there wasn't much he could do. "Keep the nipple full so he doesn't swallow air," she smiled sweetly, passing him the bottle. She and Sun disappeared into the tent.

Aaron looked up to Sawyer. His face was red from crying and his bottom lip trembled. Sawyer sighed heavily. "Looks like it's me and you again, squirt." He cast a worried glance to Claire's tent before walking to the shore with the child. He had become quite accustomed to holding the child---Claire asked him to read to them quite often. Most of the times she would stay and listen, but rarely, she'd leave Aaron with him while she showered. Sawyer bounced Aaron a few times and just started talking. "Seems there's somethin' wrong with your mama, kid...but I'm sure you've already noticed that by now." Aaron cooed and listened intently. "Maybe you've just worn her out." Sawyer looked down to him. "You do keep her up a lot."

Aaron's bottom lip started to tremble and he squawked a little. "Aww, now, none of that," Sawyer said, casting another glance towards Claire's tent. No one had emerged yet. "That ole crazy coot Locke thinks a spell or somethin' was put on the camp." Aaron kicked his feet and cooed. "Isn't that some crazy shiiii-crap," Sawyer justified. "Now, you gonna take this bottle?" He showed it to Aaron, then unsurely put it to the child's lips. Aaron opened his mouth and started sucking gingerly on the nipple. Sawyer sighed. "That's good, squirt."

Sawyer kept glancing towards Claire's tent until he saw the group emerge. Jack looked bewildered, dumbfounded. He kept putting his hand to his head as he did when he was unsure of things. Locke looked amazed. Kate and Sun looked scared. Sawyer watched Jack speak to the group. He hung back until everyone had dispersed before making his way slowly to the tent. The doctor stood outside, looking in still dumbfounded. "Hey, Doc," Sawyer spoke up, but not too loud since Aaron was sleeping in his arms. "What's wrong with the little woman?"

Jack turned heavy, burden filled eyes to the sarcastic southerner. "I don't know," he finally said quietly. "Her BP...blood pressure and heart rate are down...like she's sleeping. She _is_ sleeping, but she's not responsive. Her pupils aren't even dilating to the penlight."

Sawyer frowned. "Is...is she...dead?"

Jack shook his head. "No...it's like she's in a deep sleep."

Sawyer instantly scowled. "Has anyone seen that crazy french chick? What about them Others?"

"I don't know," Jack said softly and left. He met with Locke and the two talked quietly.

"Hey, Mr. Sawyer," Walt spoke up as he passed by. "What's wrong with Claire?"

Sawyer looked down to the boy. Before, he thought Walt was a snot nosed brat, but he had become close to the boy, nearly protective. "Doc says he don't know."

Walt balanced on each foot before peeking into Claire's tent. "She looks like sleeping beauty." He smiled a little, but frowned when Vincent ran by, nearly causing him to lose his balance and fall. "Vincent!" he yelled before chasing after the dog.

"Sleepin' Beauty," Sawyer muttered with a shake of his head before walking with the fussy Aaron.

Two days passed without Claire's condition changing. The women took turns caring for Aaron, but when the child wouldn't cooperate, Sawyer was called in.

"Doc!" Sawyer called as he barged into the hatch on the evening of the second day. "You've got to do something for Claire! I can't keep watching this sqawking runt!" Sawyer used his harsh tone and words to cover his true feelings. He was concerned about the young woman. More concerned than he had been for anyone in a long time.

Jack looked to Locke, a nervous look passing through his eyes. "I can't do anything for her."

Sawyer looked between them, then his gaze rested back on Jack. "What, can you not take a piss now without his permission?"

Jack frowned deeply while Locke spoke up. "Sawyer, we believe we've found the reason to Claire's condition."

"Well, what is it?" Sawyer asked, irritated. "Just wake the little woman up so I can get back to some readin'."

"It's not that simple." Locke motioned for Sawyer to follow him as they went down another hall of the hatch. He opened one of the doors to a storage area.

Inside sat a scraggly man bound to a chair. Sawyer recognized the man as one of the ones on the raft. He handed the sleeping Aaron to Locke and strode quickly to the man, snatching him out of the chair and slamming him into the wall.

"Easy, Sawyer!" Jack exclaimed, trying to get between the two.

Sawyer shoved Jack back before getting in the man's face. "What did you do to her!" he spat.

The man smirked. His cold blue eyes turned even colder. "I'm not telling you anything."

Sawyer wrapped his hand around the man's neck, squeezing. "If you want to live, you will," he spat through gritted teeth.

The man kicked and gasped, fought and struggled until he was blue in the face. "Okay!" he rasped out.

Sawyer let him fall to the floor and catch his breath before hauling him to his feet again. "Tell me!"

The man stood and straightened his shirt. "It was Salem's idea!"

"I don't care who the hell Salem is!" Sawyer yelled, shoving the man against the wall again. "What the hell did you do to her!" He looked up when Locke left with the frightened Aaron.

He cleared his throat again, still rubbing his neck. "A powder, a tasteless, scentless powder was put in her water...a drug...a sleeping drug..."

"What kind of sleeping drug?" Sawyer demanded, his patience running thin.

"She'll be asleep until she's awakened by a man who truly loves her."

Sawyer stared at the shorter skinhead. "What kind of shit is that!"

The man grinned. "Shit you'll never believe. Shit that will keep her sleeping forever." He laughed cynically.

Sawyer moved to hit him again, but Jack grasped his arms and wrestled him from the room. "Stop, Sawyer!" he yelled and showed the man.

"We have to know!" Sawyer exclaimed back.

"I think we already do," Locke said quietly.

Sawyer looked at him. "Do you honestly believe this is some screwed up fairytale!"

"I do not put anything beyond this place," Locke said, looking around. "We are all here for a reason. Maybe Claire's reason is to find her love."

Sawyer frowned. "Then send that VH1 hasbeen to her tent and get her up already!"

"We did," Jack said and looked down. "It didn't work."

Sawyer was stunned. "It didn't work?"

"No," Locke said and shook his head. "Charlie is not the man for Claire."

"I could have told you that," Sawyer scoffed.

Jack shifted nervously. "I think it would be best if we all tried."

"All of us?" Sawyer asked, a lump forming in his throat. "Why are we all tryin'?"

"To see if one of us can bring her back," Locke said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"You guys go right ahead," Sawyer called over his shoulder as he left the hatch. "I'm not having anything to do with it."

Two more days passed. Every man that survived the crash weeded in and out of Claire's tent. None of them had any luck. She still slept soundly. Shannon made her a crown of flowers---now she _did_ look like sleeping beauty.

Sawyer lingered at her tent several times, almost going inside, but always managing to lose his nerve.

Until the night of the sixth day.

Sawyer carried a small torch into her tent, packing it in the ground. He sat on her suitcase and watched her sleep. Her face was aglow in the firelight. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips red. Her chest rose in a rhythmic pattern. She was very much alive, just sleeping as everyone said. He brushed a stray hair from her face. Her skin felt so smooth beneath his rough fingertips. He traced down her jawline, smoothing his thumb over her lip.

Sawyer lingered there for a long time. His heart pounded his chest. He was sure it alone could wake the sleeping beauty. But she didn't awaken. He ran his tongue over his lips slowly, moistening them. He leaned over her small frame. His hands touched her arms, traced down to her hands, over his slender fingers. His fingers skimmed the hint of stomach exposed by her shirt. This would be the only time he could freely touch her. He had to hide his feelings when she was awake. He had to keep up the facade of not caring for her.

Sawyer inhaled before cupping her cheek. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. Her lips were so soft. Like rose petals. He danced his lips against hers until he heard a small sound that made him pull back.

Claire's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her fingers went to her lips, touching and rubbing. She blinked several times and sat up slowly. "Sawyer?" she asked unsurely, her voice thick from sleep.

"Yeah, it's me, little mama," he replied quietly.

Claire looked around unsurely. "Did something happen?" She peered out of the tent flap. "How late did I sleep?"

The lump in Sawyer's throat continued to grow until he swallowed it down with a gulp. He couldn't tell this girl the truth. She was too good for him. He was too bad for her---he'd only destroy her. He'd break her heart as he had done a million others...but she deserved better. "Aww, uh, that kid's just tired you out. You laid down for a nap, and I took him so you could rest. I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not," Claire said softly and smiled. She kept touching her lips. Sawyer stared as she ran her tongue over them, tasting him, tasting where he had kissed. She pushed herself up and staggered.

Sawyer was there at her side, grasping onto her elbow.

Claire laughed sheepishly. "I guess I slept kinda hard." She put her hand on his arm, allowing him to guide her from the tent.

A hush came over the crowds of people as each set of eyes landed on the pair. Jack walked up to the two, his mouth agape. "Claire...are you alright?"

"Yes, of course," she smiled, looking to her child in his arms. "Well...I do feel funny," she admitted.

"That's because you..." Jack began but stopped short when he saw the look in Sawyer's eyes. The man was pleading with him. He wasn't arrogant or sarcastic. His eyes were begging Jack. Begging him not to tell her the truth. Jack ever-so-slightly nodded.

"Yes?" Claire prodded.

"You need more support for your back," Jack finished. "You really should move to the hatch, Claire. There's a nice sofa that you could sleep on."

Claire smiled that soft smile as she retrieved Aaron. "Maybe I will." She brushed her fingers over Aaron's head, then looked to Sawyer. "Thank you for watching him while I slept."

Sawyer started to nod, but stopped short. "Don't thank me, sweet cheeks, I was just trying to get the kid to shut up! He's got quite a pair of lungs on him."

Claire's smile fell. She pushed her hair back and nodded a little. "Thanks," she said simply before returning to her tent.

Sawyer stood, watching her. He could see her shadow move as she fussed over her child. He felt a tightening in his chest. A tightening that signified what it felt like to lose the love of your life.

Jack didn't say anything. He patted Sawyer's shoulder before going back to the hatch.

No one ever told Claire the truth. Not even on her death bed after the Others attacked and killed nearly half of the camp.

But Sawyer's kiss couldn't awaken her then.


End file.
